As Long as the Sun still Shines
by Deus Mundum
Summary: This is the story of the life of Pantheon. Throughout this story we will join Pantheon on his journey to become a warrior capable of protecting those who are dear to him. But will Pantheons trials and training be enough to handle what lies ahead?
1. Prologue - The End of Days

**Prologue - The End of Days**

I can hardly see. The blood dripping from my head has almost completely blinded me, not that vision is a luxury granted in this place. Darkness surrounds me. The only light is coming from the maw of the mighty portal before me. Although contrary to that, no salvation lies beyond that gate. It may be the only light shining upon this hellish destroyed landscape of rock and ruin, but through it, only desolation waits. I can still hear the mewling and festering of the ungodly horde of beasts on the other side. I feel my legs ready to give way. Is it out of fear? From the blood loss? I do not know. All I am certain is that this is the end for me. My task couldn't have been simpler, but here I stand at the edge of failure. I was brash to have come on my own, I have no one but myself to blame.

A crack of rocks in the distance, I raise my spear at the approaching enemy as I feel a familiar rush of adrenaline. I may have conceded to the end, but that doesn't mean I can't keep fighting. I might not be able to see it, but I can hear the faint clicking of his feet on the ground. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. My master had taught me to use the sounds surrounding me to paint the very world itself, "Blind-fighting" he called it. He had told me the purpose for learning this was, "Darkness, shrouds the eyes, but for the skilled warrior, sound can always be found". As I listen I can see the shape of the beast approaching me, its long body known to me only by the clicking of its multiple legs on the stalagmites around me. I hear the dripping of its saliva on the stone floor, the sound is still moving. I have to wait for my opening. A shift in my metal armor makes some noise, and I hear an abrupt stop in the creature's movements. My chance! I turn to the location I heard it halt and throw my spear, aiming for the beasts head, but all I hear is my weapon clash with the rocks and the beast scuttle off...laughing.

I'm not in tuned to the surroundings enough. I drop my shield to my side, reach for my cloak and take it from my back. I apologize to the one who gave me this, but I know they'll understand. I tear the cloak, gaining a long narrow clump of fabric. I cover my eyes with the fabric and tie it secure. Just as my master taught me, "To fight blind, you must become blind" Now more than ever I understand his words. With the blindfold cutting off the last of my already cloudy vision, I begin to hear the world more clearly. The sounds echo through the cave creating a picture of my surroundings. "Giving up are you" I hear the beast call out with a cackle, "Fine by me human. That just makes you an easier to kill". I hear it…it's getting closer, "Thank you…for the MEAL!" With a wrenching snarl the beast flies towards me. My hands grab creature's mandibles, and I can feel the drool running from the creature's mouth onto my arms. "Back to the hell from whence you came wretched beast" I say as I pull my hands away, tearing the monster's face in two. The clicking and movement of the creature fall silent as its life comes to a close.

I stand there to catch my breath, listening for any other enemies nearby. No beast can be heard. I was just about at my limit, to think I might survive this. Remembering the task at hand I reach to take the blindfold off as to find my bag, but my hands freeze on the way there. This is strange, my…my body won't listen to me. The blindfold is lifted off my face. After a moment I can feel my ability to move my arms returning, but they feel heavy. I look down to them and see something coming out of my armor. My vision is failing me, but it's close enough that I can make out roughly that it's some kind of bladed appendage. Pain rushes through me and the blade retracts into me. I hear the sound of it exiting my back as I fall to my knees. I cover the wound with my hands, and they are quickly painted scarlet by my own blood. I feel...cold. I look forward to see a large figure before me, the blade shaped appendage floating above its head. A tail maybe? That's not important right now. I can hardly make out what the beast looks like, but I can tell it's raising the blade for one last strike.

So, this is it then…this is the end? I bow my head...I can no longer fight. I have no choice but to accept my fate…but…am I really meant to die like this? I hear the beast speak, but I do not listen. I brace for the pain to come as I hear the swish of his blade come down to rend my head from my body…but the pain does not come. Instead I hear the sound of its blade clashing with the steel of another, "Is that it then?" A voice asks me...a woman's voice. I can't think of the voice…my mind is too clouded from the blood loss, "Is this all 'The Mighty Pantheon' the Artisan of War himself has to give?" Shut-up. Please, I've already given up. There's no point in going on, "So that's it then!? You're just going to lie there in your own blood and die like a coward?!" So noisy. I just want to sleep now, why won't you just let me sleep?

That's the last I hear of her as my mind slips into the darkness. All that remains is the distant echo of battle fading in the distance. Battle...why did I fight? What was it all even for? Fame? Fortune? Glory? Honor? Nothing so simple. When I think about it, this all started a long time ago. Yes…a very long time ago…far away from here…a top that lonely old mountain…Targon.

**Authors Note**

Just thought I'd leave this here to let you guys know that this is actually the second version of the prologue. I saw say that a lot of people read the prologue, but didn't read on. I write because I love to write, but it stands to reason I want to be good at what I do. So, after much thought, this new version was created. I hope you enjoy it, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1 - New Resolve

**Chapter 1 - New Resolve**

My name is Dion, son of Horthane, and this is my story. I was born a Rakkor, a tribe of mighty warriors who revere combat and war as the ultimate art forms. We live on the great Mount Targon, a colossal mountain overseeing a large mass of Valoran. It is here I grew up and thought I would live out the rest of my days, only leaving when battle called. Oh how I dreaded the thought. I was never like the others growing up, I wasn't fit for battle like the rest of them. I trained just as father wanted but, my heart just wasn't in it. My true passion, the thing that really got me excited…was baking. I loved to bake, the sounds, the smells, and the taste. It was all just so wonderful. Of course, the other children didn't take to kindly to my hobby. Oddly enough...it was the very hobby of baking that started everything.

…

It was a sunnier than normal today. I had been given the rest of the day to myself, my father did that more often as of late. I get the feeling he's given up on me, however, that didn't matter to me because that just meant I got to have some fun. I rushed home as father was still out hunting I could have some time to myself. On the way back I collected some sticks and kindling as I was running low. Once I entered our home I got to work immediately. I've gone through this process so many times it's reflexive at this point. First I check all the rooms, father doesn't exactly approve of this and my brother can be a hassle. Next I set up the rocks with the kindling underneath it. I then retrieve my mixture from this morning, I've gotten everything perfectly this time today is the day I finally make my own bread. I light the fire and place my glob on top of my makeshift stove. Only a few minutes I can smell the sweet aroma of the bread as it begins to bake. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The smell of fire and fresh bread enter my nostrils, the crackling of the fire rings in my ears, such a wonderful sound. But, my fun was not to last.

Suddenly I found myself lifted in the air in a full nelson and before you ask no one knows why we call it that. As I open my eyes I'm greeted with my brother's face, his friend is the one holding me. He brings his face close to mine and says "What's this? What are you up too little Dion?" My brother Theron, fathers pride and joy. He's most of the reason father doesn't care much about my failures, but my brother makes an effort to 'Put me in my place' when he can. "Cut it out Theron, what did I ever do to you?" My weak protest. My brother doesn't seem to care much. "Because you're an embarrassment not only to me, but to father as well. You need to get your act together Dion and it seems we need to force you to see this" Theron turns around swinging his foot directly into my stove toppling it over. "No!" I exclaim as the rocks hit the ground with my bread. Theron brings his foot down on the loaf. "It's for your own good Dion, how can you expect anyone to respect such a pathetic warrior-" My brothers head jerks forward as he's struck from behind. "Pick on someone your own size!" His assailant proclaims. Theron turns to greet his new enemy. "Who do I need to teach a lesson?"

As he locks eyes with the perpetrator. He clicks his teeth. "It's only you Leona, I was hoping for a real challenge" "You know I can kick your butt right Theron? Or should I show you" She retorts standing triumphantly holding a small stick. Leona's and my family have been close for as long as I remember, Leona being one of the only people who accepts my hobby and doesn't think of me as a failure. My brother with a defeated tone calls out "Let's go man, this is a waste of time." I'm dropped to the ground as Theron and his friend retreat. I stare at my bread crushed and broken beyond repair. Tears well up in my eyes, I try to hold them back but it's no use. I see a hand tear a piece of the bread as I look up I see Leona about to eat it. "Don't! It was on the ground it's dirty!" I try to stop her but she just asks back,

"You made this right?"

"What?"

"I asked if you made this."

"Well, yes, but I wasn't done and it was on the grou-"

She places a finger on my mouth "Well then we can't let it go to waste" as she says that she tosses the piece for bread in her mouth. While chewing she looks at me with a smile and says "It's good". I can feel a warmth in my heart, a warmth that can only be felt from her smile.

Leona and I have been friends for so long I've grow accustom to her saving me. Leona's grandmother was the one who taught me how to bake. Well, she taught both of us but Leona was…well let's just say we don't let her bake on the off chance that Noxus try to use it in chemical warfare. But, even with her aptitude for battle, she still stays by someone as weak and pathetic as me. In the midst of my thought I feel pain on my head. I snap back to my senses to see a disgruntled Leona holding her stick firmly. "Why did you hit me?" I ask. "You weren't listening. I was asking you a question and you were just staring at me."

"I...I…I I'm sorry"

"Quit stuttering, real men don't stutter"

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!"

"Good, now listen up. You can't keep letting Theron pick on you like that. You got to stand up for yourself Dion"

"But, I can't. Theron is too strong for me, there's no point in fighting back"

"Dion, do you think Theron whines and complains like that? No he doesn't. He just stops thinking and fights."

"…"

"This is what I mean, whenever you don't want to deal with something you just get scared and ignore it. Why can't you just be a little more like your brother?"

With that, I could see the image of my father. He's said that to me more times than I can count. When she said that it's like something in me snapped. I shot up to a stand as I pushed her over. "Hey what's the big ide-" she stopped abruptly. I stare in anger at her, saying nothing. "Hey…Dion?" I stomp forward and jut my head towards her, as I take a deep breath I prepare to yell, but I'm stopped. I stop as I see the confused and worried face of Leona. Tears well up as I realize what I did. I cover my face as I run out to escape her. I think I hear her call after me but I'm too far gone to notice the call.

I've made my way up the mountain, I just had to get away from there to cool my head. I've always had a temper, but why did Leona have to say something like that? What was she thinking? I know I'm pathetic, but I don't need someone telling me that. She's just so thick-headed. Leona always says things without thinking. She just blurts things out…and…I always…I always over react. I let out a heavy sigh and take a deep breath. The cool mountain air runs through me calming me down. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her. I'm sure she didn't really mean it, although…if she did, she has a point. I should just go back and apologize to her, that'll make this all better.

I turn down the mountain to make my decent. However, I'm greeted not by the clear path I had coming up, but a storm forming and rather quickly too. I need to find shelter before it gets too cold. I look around and notice a cave a little higher on the mountain. I begin to run towards it, but the deep snow slows me down and the storm quickly catches up to me. I trip over my own feet and my face is buried in the snow. Damn it, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I notice the storm earlier? The cold's getting to me. I can hardly move…I might die here. Dead? Me? "No…no…NO!" I yell out in tears, it echo through the mountain air, but the wind of the storm overwhelms me. I still have to apologize to Leona. My consciousness begins to fade. Damn it! I can't fall asleep, if that happens then I really will be dead. But, it's getting so hard to move. I'm too cold and so tired. I see a figure approach me, but before I can call out to it my mind is taken by the cold, as I fall asleep.

…

"Hey…Hey…wake up." I hear a voice call out to me. A dream? Where was I? I can't remember. I was…I…I got mad at Leona and…LEONA! I have to apologize! "L…Leona…L…L…Leo…LEONA" I shoot up from laying down. "Ah! Don't scare me like that, waking up so suddenly." A voice, the voice calling me. I turn to greet it. "Leona?" "I don't know who this Leona girl is but that's not my name" I turn to see a young girl, about my age. She's a pale beautiful girl with long glossy white hair. Dressed is a rather elaborately gold colored coat. "Hello? Earth to dumb-ass? Stop staring at me it's creepy" I realize I was enthralled by her looks and had been staring. "Sorry" I look around. We're in a cave, a fire next to me. "Wasn't I outside?" I ask the girl.

"Yeah, but I heard your yelling and it got annoying so I went out to look. When I got there you were out cold, I thought it'd be rude to just let you die so I saved you."

"Thank you…umm"

"What?"

"I didn't get your name"

"I didn't give it to you"

"I suppose your right"

Silence follows, neither of us says anything. "So" she starts, breaking the silence "Who's Leona?" "What?" I ask confused. "I said 'Who's Leona?' you called her name out so much while you were asleep so I got curious." I can feel my face warm up as I blush at the thought of doing something so embarrassing. "She your girlfriend or something?" "Oh no no no" I immediately respond shaking my head in denial. "Leona? My girlfriend? Get real. Leona would never fall for someone as weak as me. She's not far off base though, I've been in love with Leona for almost as long as I've known her. But, nothing will come of it. I'm weak, I'm not fit for someone as radiant and beautiful as Leona. She's like the sun, and I'm just...me. A man can never reach the sun, no matter how high they jump. If that's the case how am I supposed to do anything? I can't even keep my promise".

"What promise?" she asks "Huh?" I stare in confusion.

"The story was getting interesting keep going"

"I said that all out loud?"

The girl responds with a curt nod, I hide my face in my hands in embarrassment. I can't believe I just told someone all of that. "Come on kid, there's no point in getting embarrassed. You've already told me this much there's no point in hiding the rest" She has a point, I've already gone this far, might as well finish my story. I lift my head from my hands and look at her. "So, what was the promise?" "Alright. I'll tell you."

"It was around the time I first met Leona. We would hang out and play and just have fun. But one day, our parents were called to a battle down at the mountain base. We waited for them to return. When my father got back we ran to him, back then my father and I had a better relationship. We loved to hear his heroic tales of his exploits on the battle field...but my father had no great tales today. That fight was an attack from Noxus. Father used to say that Noxus wanted Targon for its strong position on the mountain. The battles would normally only last a day due to Noxus having the lower ground and bringing no advantage. That day though...Noxus brought an advantage"

"What did they bring exactly" The girl asked

"Father could never quite explain what they did, but he told us it was as if the mountain itself had turned against us. He told us Leona's father dove straight into the fray to find the warrior responsible, assuming it was some manor of magic. He managed to find and fatally wound the solider, but that deep in...the Noxians overwhelmed him"

"What about her mother? Your tone tells me this didn't end well for her either"

"Father never said what became of her. When Leona asked he just looked away and apologized. Leona could do nothing but cry. She was always the cry baby when we were younger. In the midst of her tears I approached her, she looked up to me and I said 'I'm going become super strong. Strong enough to protect you and your grandmother so that you don't ever have to fight. I'll become so strong no one can kill me and I'll keep you safe, I promise'. She thanked me. But as the years went on Leona surpassed me and I just fell further and further behind"

We sat in silence. Having finished my story I waited for her to make fun of me. She raised her hand. I close my eyes waiting for her to hit me and call me an idiot. But the strike doesn't come, instead I feel a warm hand rubbing my head. I open my eyes and look to her. "That was a sweet story kid" she gives me a kind smile. She lifts her hand.

"The way I see it, you lost the will to keep going, you've gotten distracted. What have you been doing instead of fighting?"

"You're going to laugh"

"Come on kid tell me"

"…"

"Well come on"

"baki…"

"Come again, louder this time"

"Baking"

I await her imminent laughter but it doesn't come. I look to her, she's taken a look of serious thought. "Well" She starts "The way I see it you have a choice. You can either, A. keep on baking and leave her fate to chance, or B." A pause before she tells me the second option. I lean in close in anticipation. "YOU CAN GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER!" she yells at the top of her lungs then promptly strikes my head.

"You can quit baking and start living up to your promise. Become the man that can keep her safe."

"But, even if I try I'm just so weak"

"You aren't going to get anywhere with that attitude! You need to ignore what everyone else is saying! You can't let them hold you back! Just think outside the box and find a way that works for you and become strong!"

"Find a way that works for me?"

She gives me a forceful nod. I look outside as I notice the storm clearing and the sun shining, "I have to go, Thank you, for everything." I start to run down the mountain with a new determination I've never felt before, but turn back for a moment. "Wait, are you going to be alright?" I call back to her. "I'll be alright, don't you worry about me" she yells back waving at me, "your princess is waiting".


	3. Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins**

My face hits the ground. I can hear a ringing in my ear. How many times now, three? I've lost track. I can hear my father's voice but I can't understand the words. A long time ago I decided it's best to just wait until he's done, but today will be the last day I do that. It'll all be over tonight. My father leaves to his chambers, he seems to have stopped now. My head hurts. I'll just lay here. At least until the pain stops. I can feel something. I look up. Leona is at my head bandaging my wounds. I look away immediately, I'm too embarrassed to face her. I need to apologize. I open my mouth to speak, "I'm sorry". I hear the words, but that wasn't my voice. I look back up to see Leona, with…tears. She's crying. I haven't seen Leona cry since her parents died, "L…Leona? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask sitting up in surprise. It hurts to talk but I need to know. "B….Because you could have died and it was my fault. If I didn't say something so mean and selfish then you wouldn't have run away. I'm...I'm sorry Dion" Leona wraps her arms around me. I just sit there as she sobs over my shoulder. This'll be the last time Leona cries...I'll make sure she never has another reason to.

After helping me bandage myself Leona left for dinner and I got to work. I didn't tell her about my plan, she'd disagree and I can't refuse Leona so I have to do this in secret. I've packed light because I need to travel far before morning, or else someone might try and bring me back. I put on my coat, I'm not sure what the weather is like down the mountain but I'll wear this just to be safe. I walk out of my room and slowly down the hall to make sure I don't wake anyone. I can hear my father's snoring as I tip-toe into his room. Carefully I place a note written for him on his bedside table. I stop for a moment and just stare at my father. I've never really taken the time to really look at him. He looks so tired. I know what you're thinking and that's not what I mean. I mean, he looks spent, like someone who has been doing something for too long and they're ready to stop. I think about these things for a while, but soon dismiss these thoughts as I notice the time. I quietly leave my father's room taking care not to wake him. I silently make my way out the front door. I can feel the cool night air run over me. I would have liked to go in the morning when it's warmer, but if I do that I'd run into endless problems.

I arrive at my final stop before leaving. I need to be careful here or my departure will be a lot harder. I quietly enter Leona's house and make my way to the dining room. I carefully place my note for her on the table, but just as I turn to leave I hear a voice speak to me "Why not have some tea?" I turn to see Leona's grandmother, Sophia, standing in the door way. I do nothing as I stand there staring at her. "You don't have to worry, I just want to talk". I submit to her request and sit down as she prepares some warm drinks for us. After sitting down she begins to speak. "So Dion, why is it you've come at such a late hour?"

"I was just out for a walk and I thought I'd drop by"

"Then why were you being so quiet?"

"Well…that is…umm"

"Dion"

"Y…yes ma'am?"

"What is this really about?"

I really can't win with her. Sophia has a way with guilt that is borderline magical. I close my eyes a moment to collect my thoughts. I open my eyes trying to display my resolve. "I need to become stronger. So I can protect myself. So I can protect the people close to me. But, most importantly so I can protect Leona and you like I promised." Sophia takes a sip of her tea for what feels like forever. Without saying a word she rises from her seat and walks over to a chest. After a moment of fiddling around she produces an object covered by a cloth. She slowly walks back over to the table and places the object down. She then explains "Dion, I'm not sure what has happened. However, I can see a fire in your eyes that I haven't seen from you since you were a child" she places her hand on the object and takes on a sort of nostalgic expression. She removes the cloth to reveal an old helmet. "This…this was Nikias' helmet. It's not much but I want you to take this…for luck". She pushes the helmet closer to me as I examine it. It has a few bumps and dents on it, but besides that the helmet looks brand new. It's hard to believe Leona's father wore this helmet.

"Are you sure? I mean about giving me this. Nikias was your son wasn't he?"

"Yes Dion that's true. But this is a warrior's helmet and it doesn't do much good sitting in that chest collecting dust. It may have been the only thing of his they found but...that look in your eyes was they same look my son gave to me when he left the mountain"

"What do you mean?"

"Well a long time ago there was once a young body not much different from yourself who didn't have much skill for fighting"

"Wait, that's impossible. Besides Leona's mom Nikias was one of the greatest fighters in the village"

"He wasn't always so spectacular. Nikias when he was young just couldn't catch on to the teachings of my late husband. So one day Nikkias came to us and with a passion quite like yours in his eyes asked to perform a pilgrimage down the mountain to find his way to fight"

"What did Nikias do?"

"Well from the stories he told us he went to Demacia. He said in his wondering he found a family by the name of Laurent. He said they offered to train him in the art of fighting, but from how he told the story I think it was a more complicated exchange"

"So that style Nikias used, with the thin sword, he didn't just make that up?"

"No he was taught that. When he came back for the rite of Kor after dawning his weapon most of the others laughed at him. His opponent even went so far as to let Nikkias take the first attack"

"Nikias obviously won"

"Decisively so"

"Thank you, Sophia, your story really helped. If someone as great as Nikias did what I'm doing maybe there's hope for me yet" She gives me a warm smile "No need to thank me Dion, you're practically family. Just don't keep us waiting too long. I look forward to _your _stories when you get back." We both finish our tea in silence, only breaking it with her few questions about where I plan to go exactly. The only matter of plan I have is searching for 'A way that works for me' just like that girl told me too. Once I've done that I can return for the Rite of Kor.

The Rite of Kor is a ceremony happens once a year for all of those who have reached 18 years of age. It's a series of 1-on-1 battles to the death. This is a ceremony created to deal with the limited amount of food here on mount Targon. If you refuse to participate you are executed for treason. It's a harsh but 'necessary' system, as the elders say. All men have to participate. Families like Leona's who have no sons need to have whatever children they have participate. However, there's a rule around this. If a man of the required age fights for their house instead of his own, then the daughters of the house don't have to fight. This means that if I can become strong I can fight in Leona's place. Leona hates pointless fighting. I want her to be able to live her life, without having to fight.

Once I've finished my tea, I thank Sophia again and start to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asks me gesturing to the helmet on the table. I walk over to the helmet wrapping it in the cloth and placing it in my bag. I thank her once more before leaving and starting my walk down the mountain. At the edge of the village I take one last look back. This is the only place I've ever known. I'm not a kid anymore, but I'm not an adult. I can feel my legs tremble. I'm scared. Once I descend the mountain I'll be on my own. Thinking this I remember Leona's tears from yesterday. My legs stop shaking. That's right, if I don't do this who will? With that final push, I begin my decent. There's no looking back now. Wait for me Leona. I'll return one day. I'll return as a man who can protect that smile. Even if I can't reach the sun, I can at least protect the world around it.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sightly less words then the last update, but I didn't really want to drag this out. So, Dion has started his journey exciting right? Side note: I know the right of Kor is actually age 16, but I made it 18 because if it was 16 then logistics would put Dion at a stupidly young age. For those who don't have a gauge, Dion is about 14 at this point, same with Leona, as they are the same age. So because the chapter is short I'll pop up chapter 3 really soon. Enjoy reading :)


	4. Chapter 3 - The Prodigal and the Artisan

**Chapter 3 - The Prodigal and the Artisan**

It's hot. It's been almost a week now. After I reached the bottom of the mountain I learned a few things. On the bright side of things when I look around rather than snow and clouds, I see actually scenery. Also, it's very easy to breathe down here, however, on the darker side it's unimaginably hot down here! I find myself questioning how there could possibly be things that live down here. With these thoughts running through my mind I continue my walk. As I trudge forward I come to a large sand hill. I struggle to walk up it but sand, as I learned, likes to slide around. As I near the top, I see some kind of structure. "Oh! I've heard of these things they're called Pyramids" I state this, as if I was speaking to someone but this is more to keep my own sanity.

Once I reach the top of the hill I find myself frozen in awe. "Either the desert is playing tricks on me or those pyramids are flying" What I see before me is a vast landscape of towers and ruins, almost like a city, but what really catches my eye are the pyramids. Pyramids suspended by nothing several hundred feet off the ground. "That's no mirage, those pyramids are flying. Although no one knows how." I said before that talking out loud was for my sanity, but I think it's done more harm than good because now I'm hearing things. "So what brings you out to the Shurima?" A voice? This time I'm sure I wasn't hearing things. I look around for the source of the voice. As I turn to my left I am greeted with the face of a…horse? A…talking horse? "So talking horses are normal down here?" I ask the complacent animal. "Well this guys a camel, but anything's possible. On a side note, I'm back here" As the voice speaks I turn more to see a young looking man riding a cart being pulled by the camel. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate you sounded like an animal. It's just…it's really hot and it's started to get to me" I try to apologize to the young man.

"That's alright, although this is the 'Desert' so it's only natural that it'd be hot"

"I guess you're right"

"If you were planning on coming to the Shurima then why didn't you prepare for the heat?"

"Well I didn't really 'plan' on coming this way, I'm more wandering then anything"

"A wandering warrior perhaps?"

"Me? A warrior? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're dressed in sort of tattered rags like a nomad and you have that knife at your side. Also you are a little bigger than most guys I know"

"I'm no warrior, but I'm trying to become one. So I started wandering to find a way to learn"

"Hmm, so in other words, you're looking for 'experience'?"

"Well, yeah I guess"

"Perfect! Then how about you join me on my expedition?"

"Expedition?"

"Umm, it's like a quest. Anyway I could use some help and you're looking for experience, so why don't we work together?"

"…"

"Oh! That's right. I haven't even introduced myself. Hi, I'm Ezreal"

He gestures his hand for a hand shake. He seems trust worthy enough. I take his hand in mine and give it a firm shake. "My names Dion, although I'd like to hear what this 'quest' is before I accept" I make sure to keep my face serious, I remember hearing that people down here are ruthless and pray upon those who show weakness. He looks to be after we break hands. After a moment he bursts into laughter. I ask him confused "Did I say something weird?" "No" he responds "I just feel you're taking this too seriously and life's no fun when you're taking everything so seriously. Take it from me man, when life gets too much just laugh then all your problems will wash away." This guy seems weird, but maybe he has a point. He continues "Anyway, about my plan. I'm on a mission from Piltover to explore one of those pyramids then report what I see inside" "Wait a minute…" This guy wants to explore the flying pyramids? He hardly looks any older than me?! "You can't do something like that. Aren't you a little young to be exploring somewhere so dangerous?" In response to my warning Ezreal only smiled and said "It's only dangerous when you think about it"

I just stared at him. How can he be so fearless? Wait, what am I thinking? This is a perfect opportunity. If we go together I can learn how he does it. "Alright, I'll agree to your plan. However, I do have one question." "What's that?" I look towards the pyramid and point up to it. "How exactly are we getting up there?" Ezreal looks up smiles gesturing to me with a close fist and raise thumb and says "You just leave that to me".

We walk for a few minutes before arriving at the area under the pyramid. I asked Ezreal why we didn't ride the wagon. He just told me walking was faster and if anything happened he wanted to make sure his deposit was safe. I'm not really sure what he meant but it wasn't that far of a walk. Once we get there Ezreal seems to zone out staring at the colossal pyramid. "So, now what?" I ask him. "Now, I get to work". After he answers me he brings his goggles over his eyes and shouts "Away!" as he thrusts his hands into the air…"Is that it?" Ezreal looks to his backpack and with a chuckle to himself he says "I forgot to turn it on".

Ezreal pulls a cord at the base of his backpack and immediately throws his hands back to the sky. After a small delay the bag tears open to reveal a large metal device. From this device long make shift wings extend out. Ezreal looks to me and says "Now watch this!" He bends his knees and with a jump, fire bursts out of the device as Ezreal shoots into the sky. He…he's FLYING?! I watch in awe as Ezreal disappears into the sky. "Amazing" I find myself enthralled with the event as I notice something falling quickly. I move out of the way as I hear a thud. I look to see a rope with a rock tied to it and on that rock is a small piece of paper. I pick up the rock and untie the rope, after that I open the paper. Words. I read the note 'Wasn't that cool? I'll need to know what it looked like, Jayce told me to take notes on it. Anyway tie the rope around you and tug twice.' Following the instructions from Ezreal I tie the rope around myself and tug twice. I stand there for a few seconds before the rope begins quickly pulling me upward towards the pyramid.

It only takes a few minutes for me to join Ezreal on the pyramid. It would appear his flying machine was what pulled me up. "So what exactly is that thing?" I ask as I point to his machine.

"That's my 'Hextech Mini-Jet'. It was a gift from Jayce. The pulley mechanism was added by another guy I know."

"Who's Jayce?"

"He's a friend of mine from Piltover. He's a scientist"

"Interesting"

"Well then, shall we get to it?" Ezreal gestures to the entrance of the pyramid. He walks ahead as I follow. As we walk the light from outside shows less and less. "Hey Ezreal, isn't it a little dark?" I ask him. "Is it?" he turns to me and after a moment hits his forehead "Oh yeah, I have my goggles, but it's probably hard for you to see". So Ezreal can see? This guy seems to have a lot of interesting tools. "Ah, here we are. Take these" Ezreal extends his hands and I take what he's holding. It appears to be an extra pair of goggles. I put them on and when looking through them the halls of the pyramid appear dimly lit. "Another gift from Jayce?"

"No, this was one of the tools the city gave me. I think they said Professor Heimerdinger made them"

"Heimerdinger?"

"He's the founder of the Yordle Academy of Science &amp; Progress"

"Yordles? They're those little furry people right?"

"Ha-ha yeah I guess they are"

"Ezreal, just who are you? You look like a kid but you're out here exploring this pyramid and you were even sent by your city"

"I'm Ezreal the Grandmaster Explorer of Piltover, I do all the exploring for Piltover's research"

"But you're just a kid, why would they make you do that?"

"Well I asked to come to the Shurima because the ruins are so interesting, although once I showed interest they asked if I could check out the at least one of the pyramids"

"You asked to come? But you're just a kid why are yo-

"HEY! Let's get this straight. I may be a kid, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who you are, where you're from, what your name is, or even how old you are! What matters is your will to do it. I love exploring and I love adventure so I'm not going to let something like my age stop me and neither should you"

I find myself taken aback by his words. I've always been told I can't do things and I'd even started to doubt myself on my journey. But, this guy doesn't let that stop him. Ezreal just keeps pressing forward. You can tell him 'No you can't' and he just laughs it off and shows you that he can. "Ezreal…I'm sorry I doubted you." I bow slightly to him as I apologized. "Hey, stand up straight" I stand back up and look at him. "If you're all humble like that you'll embarrass me. If you want to be sorry, then show it rather than say it".

We traverse the pyramid's halls in silence. I'm taken aback by this mighty structure. To think that these buildings were built thousands of years ago. I notice some markings on the wall, they look like pictures. As I examine them Ezreal notices me and approaches, "That's ancient Shuriman Hieroglyphics. I don't know much about them, but there's a guy in Piltover who offered to pay me for as much as I can get on them" As Ezreal says this he seems to be writing down notes on the pyramid. "So why exactly where you asked to come here. I'm sorry to bring this up again but you look younger than me so it's just surprising to hear you were 'asked to'."

"Well I was asked to come here to explore the ruins and learn what I can"

"But why would they ask someone so young and to go alone?"

"Well the alone thing was on my request. They wanted to give me a whole team but I told them 'Just get Jayce to give me some gear and I'll do it alone' and they agreed"

"You asked to go alone? Why would you do that?"

"Well that's because I work best alone. I don't like working in big groups because everyone just gets in the way"

"But it's dangerous to go alone"

"I said before Dion, it's only dangerous if you think about it"

"But…aren't you scared?"

Ezreal gives me a serious expression, "Of course I am"

What? Ezreal's scared? I know I asked but I didn't actually think he was scared. I stare at him as he continues to speak, "I am scared, I'd be stupid if I wasn't. However…just because I'm scared doesn't mean I should let that stop me. I love exploring, so I won't let my being scared get in the way of that". I could feel the passion in Ezreal's word. He really does love exploring.

"Don't you have something like that Dion? Something that you love"

I feel my cheeks become flushed as Leona comes to my mind. I quickly look away from Ezreal in embarrassment. "You alright Dion?"

"Y…y…yeah I'm fine"

"Oh! So it's a girl right?"

"W…w…what are you talking about?"

"Alright Dion, how about I tell you a bit about myself to make it fair"

"…"

"Alright then where to start"

We walk down a corridor to take ourselves further down a hallway as Ezreal tells me about his life. "So, to start I was born in Piltover. Much like my parents I was put into magic school early, however that didn't last long. I had skill for magic, I passed my classmates quickly. After that magic just became easy, so I got bored. So, while wandering around the city I found something. I found a secret door, it led underground. I started spending my days in the tunnels exploring them always finding a new path. After about a year of doing this I had managed to map out the entire underground of Piltover. Somehow my mom found my maps and word started getting around about what I did. After I got home from my daily wandering, some men from the government were at my house. They asked to speak to me, turns out they wanted to buy my maps. After some discussion they told me I had skill, and that they wanted to hire me. They told me I'd get to do more exploring so, after a short interview they hired me to be the Grandmaster Explorer of Piltover"

"How old were you when this happened?"

"Well I finished my maps when I was about eight and it was a couple months before they hired me"

"You were eight?! So you were hardly nine when they hired you?"

"They acknowledge my skill, most of my jobs where close to the city until now. They didn't want to send me out too far without at least some more experience. I managed to convince them instead of waiting ten years to wait three, but because of the time I spent in the underground I only waited two"

"How many jobs have you been on since then?"

"Oh, this is my first job since then"

"What? You're eleven?!"

"Well I'm still ten but my birthday is in about two weeks"

I'm pathetic, Ezreal's three years younger than me but he's so confident in himself. I'm still unsure even after coming down here.

"So now it's your turn Dion"

"What?"

"It's your turn to tell me about yourself"

"Oh, well there's not much to tell. I was born on Mount Targon in the Rakkor tribe, although I always felt out of place. In a tribe of fighters I could never manage to keep up. So, I left to become a better warrior"

Ezreal gives me a bland look, "Dion, you can't hold out on me like that. Tell me about the girl" Ezreal jokingly elbows me in the side. I avert my gaze from him, I have to tell him now after he shared all that with me.

"Her name is Leona…she's my childhood friend and I came down here for her"

"Just a friend?"

"Yes, but a very dear friend to me. She's like family to me…her and her grandmother are the only real family I have and I want to protect that. So, I have to become stronger to protect them"

There's a silence between us for a moment, I look over to Ezreal and he's wearing a large cheeky smile, "Dion you ladies' man you" Ezreal gives me a soft punch in the shoulder.

"I like you Dion, you're a good guy"

"I like you too, Ezreal"

"Please Dion, call me Ez. That's what all my friends call me"

"Alright…Ez"

A friend, I've only ever been called that by Leona and Sophia. It fells nice. Although that didn't last long. Our warm moment is short lived as I notice the uneven ground under Ezreal. "Watch out!" I yell to him as I jump forward pushing him away. After pushing him away the ground gives out and I fall down a passageway. All I can here is the crumbling of rocks accompanied with the muffled shouts of Ezreal.

* * *

**Authors Note**

As promised this chapter was quick. Also, I must add that originally it was 1700 words, but due to someone taking initiative I made it longer. After being asked I checked it and noticed "Wow, Ez and Dion suddenly are friends but they know nothing about each other" so I planned on adding 500ish words on them getting to know each other but it ended up being 1000 extra words. So, exciting chapter? What happened to Dion? Where is he now? Is he safe? Well we'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. (May be a little slow. Having a small case of writers block).


	5. Chapter 4 - The Chains that bind us

**Chapter 4 - The Chains that bind us**

I open my eyes. I've been asleep, but how long? I've opened my eyes but I can't see anything. It's too dark. I can feel my pulse rising as panic settles in. Where am I? What was I doing? Damn it! I need to remember what happened! I'm shaking so much. The familiar sensation...this is fear. I need to calm down but I'm just so scared. I should have known…I can't do it. I'm so scared I can't even move. I'm just going to die here, with no one to find me. I'm sure they'll all forget about me. My dad will probably just laugh about how he was right about me, and how foolish I was. No…I don't want to die here…I have so much left to do. I feel the welling of tears in my eyes. I sit in fear, only accompanied by the sound of my crying.

What that? I see a light in the distance, it seems to be coming from a door way. The light beckoned me to enter the room. As if drawn by a hypnotic force I walk towards the room. As I reach the door I notice the light is flickering. I enter the path to a new room. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the light. I examine the room, the stone walls are covered in markings similar to the mark a whip leaves on someone's back, but these look more like burns. The room is completely empty save a large ornate door of the other side of the room. The door is complex in design and is covered in runes similar to the runes Ezreal was reading. As I observe around the room I see a large statue resembling a snake, I avoid looking at it as its looming shadow feels…unnerving. I cautiously approach it to get a closer look. I push on the door confirms that it won't budge, or at least I'm not strong enough to move it. I run my hands along the door and I feel a large indent shaped like a sort of odd cross shape to it. While examining the door I spot the source of the light. It's a crack near the bottom corner of the door. A blue light emanates out of it and I mean _out_ of it. The light looks almost like gas climbing out of the door in sort of a wisp like fashion. I find myself mesmerised by the swaying of the blue light. I bring myself closer reaching down to it with my hand. As my hand nears the gas like light, part of it shoots towards my hand. I feel a burning sensation run from my fingertips all the way up my hand as an unseen force knocks me back to the ground. I grab at my arm as blue veins run their way up my arm and with them, the burning sensation. I feel the pain encompasses my whole body as I writhe on the floor crying out. But, as soon as it began the pain subsides, "What the hell was that?!" I yell out, pushing myself on the ground as far from the door as I can. "W-w-what happened to me?"

As I contemplate what to do, my time in this room is cut short as the pyramid begins to shake. I get the odd feeling Ezreal is behind this. Ignoring that thought for now I look for a way to get out of here. I lift myself from the floor as I frantically search the room for an exit, but the only path is the one I came thought and that pathway is collapsed. It's a better shot then staying here right? I run through the door to try to find an exit, but that plan fails before it even began. I fall to the ground once again as the pain returns in full force concentrated in my chest, to add to my plight the walls and floor start to break and fall. "EZREAL! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP!" I cry out in an effort for salvation, but my cries are unheard. Ezreal doesn't come.

As I'm ready to give in to the inevitable I'm overwhelmed with energy. Adrenaline? I don't have time to question it. I force myself up powering through the pain. The collapsing rubble opens a path, using this opportunity I start to run. I find myself running faster than I ever have. A hole opens up in the floor, blocking my way. Any other day I would have stopped out of fear, but without skipping a beat I leap across the hole. Where is this energy coming from? This is too much to just be adrenaline. I dismiss these thoughts as my exit comes into view. I run even faster to beat the collapse of the pyramid. When I reach this exit I leap forward out of the pyramid only to be greeted with straight sky. In my mindless rush of energy I seem to have forgotten that the pyramid is hundreds of feet of the ground. I plummet to the ground with great speed. Upon impact my world goes black.

…

"DION!" Who's that? "DION!" I hear my name being screamed out. Who is it? "DION" It sounds like Leona. I can see her running towards me. She grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me, "Dion, Dion speak to me! Are you alright? Come on Dion! Wake up!" She looks sad. Did something bad happen? "I'm sorry Dion" Leona's crying now, but I don't know why. "I tried to save you Dion, I'm sorry" Save me? Did I die? Ha, I should have guessed. I was bound to fail from the start. "I'm sorry Leona. I failed you." She gives me a confused look as she says, "Leona? Who's Leona? Dion it's me, Ezreal". At the sudden shock of Ezreal's voice coming from her face I snap to my senses, as Leona transforms into my explorer friend. "Ez?! What happened? Did you die too?"

"Die? It was a close call for me sure, but I made it. I thought _you_ were dead"

"What happened?"

"Well, after you pushed me aside and fell down that hole the route became impassable. So I hurried forward to try and find you. In the midst of my searching I found an artifact"

"So what happened after that?"

"I examined the artifact and learned that it's a magical amulet, I'll spare you the explanation on what it does. Anyway I decided to take it while I'm here. After picking it up, the pyramid started collapsing. So, I panicked and tried to find you as best I could, but I failed and had to escape. When I got outside I watched the collapsing pyramid and in the middle of the falling structure saw you leap out of it, but you hit the ground before I could get to you. That impact should have killed you how did you survive?"

"I jumped out of the pyramid?!"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything from after I fell down that hole. It's all just blank"

"How do you feel? Pain anywhere?"

"No, I feel…fine?" I stand up to show Ezreal I'm alright

"Take it slow Dion, you just feel a couple hundred feet. Even if you feel alright there must be something wrong"

Ezreal seems very put off by this and to be honest I'm worried too. I don't remember falling, but if I did by all means I should be dead. Sure the Rakkor are strong, but we are humans. If a human crashes down from the sky they will more than likely die or at least be heavily injured. "Well, if you think you can go on I won't stop you. Shall we be off?"

"Where are we going?"

"To Piltover of course, aren't you looking for experience? In that case Piltover is the best place"

"You don't mind me traveling with you?"

"Of course not, we're friends aren't we?"

I'm taken back by Ezreal's statement. Friend. I still can't completely come to terms with how some once actually sees me as a friend. I've only ever been close with Leona and Sophia and I've always taken kind people as pitying me. So, to hear someone call me friend feels a little odd but, I like it. "Hey Ez, wait for me" I call out to him as we walk back to the cart leaving this adventure behind us. Although, leaving this place I can't help but feel uneasy as I take one last look into the sunken pyramid. Rather than "fall" it seems to have come down from the sky and sunken into the ground. What exactly happened to me in their?

…

We arrived, after about two days of riding, at a small village. The village goes by the name Kalamanda. It's a small village just north of Mogron Pass. It feels a lot like my home, mainly due to the wooden houses, the small scale of it all, and everyone seems to have a concise job to do. Although, unlike my home the people here seem genuinely happy and I can see why, this is a legitimately beautiful town. I hear Ezreal rummaging through the cart behind me. He looks to me with a disappointed expression, "Stop the cart Dion" I do as Ezreal instructs and bring the cart to a halt. He joins me in the front seat with a bag in hand, "Dion…we're friends right?" I'm surprised by Ezreal and his sudden serious question, "Of course we are Ez" After my response he looks directly into my eyes with a serious expression, "Friends look out for each other right?" Ezreal's serious tone worries me as I cautiously respond, "I…I believe so…"

"Friends will stick together even in tough situations, right?"

"Y…y…yes?"

"Dion…"

"Y…y…yes Ezreal?"

There's a pause before he speaks. Although he isn't silent long his serious tone makes it feel like an eternity. I'm afraid of what Ezreal is going to say next, it's as if the tension between us is a real physical thing. Ezreal takes a deep breath in and stares me straight in the eyes. He bows his head and says, "I'm sorry Dion" Sorry? Ezreal's sorry? "Wait, what are you talking about?" Did Ezreal do something? What's wrong? All of these questions and more circle my head as Ezreal answers, "Well Dion, you see…I've umm…made a bit of a mistake"

"What kind of mistake?"

"Let me show you something"

Ezreal reaches into the bag he was holding and pulls out a crystal, about the size of a hand. It's a diamond shape with gold coloured metal framework around it. It also seems to have an oddly mesmerizing glow about it. "It's a translocation crystal, it's used to teleport to a pre-set location"

"Alright, what about it?"

"That was how I was supposed to get back. I rode all the way here, but as that's a long ride we decided I would port home once I was done in the desert"

"Why haven't we done that?"

"Well first I had to return the cart and camel, then retrieve my horse. The guy who lent me the cart and is taking care of my horse lives here. However, this is where our problem comes in. This crystal I have only has enough juice to take me, the horse and something extra"

"Then we're set aren't we?"

"Well we were…until I remembered, that given the size of the artifact I took, the amulet won't be able to take all of us"

As Ezreal says those words the situation we are in dawns on me and I realize what needs to be done. I reach for my bag in the cart and dismount. I look up to Ezreal and give him a smile, "Best of luck then, maybe I'll see you around" With that I begin walking, with no specific destination in mind. Only the road at my feet and the wind at my back to guide me. Although my journey is cut short by a shout from Ezreal, "Dion, where are you going?" I turn back to see Ezreal running up to me, "Well, I don't really know the land but, I suppose I'll just walk until I find something" Ezreal closes his eyes and places his hand on his face, "Dion I think you misunderstood me" Misunderstood? I thought his message was clear. The crystal can't take all of us so Ezreal needs to go alone and that means we need to go our separate ways. "Dion, the crystal doesn't have enough power to take us both so I need to give is more juice. The problem is that we need to stay here for the night delaying our return a day because the process will take me a while"

"So, you aren't going to teleport off and leave me?"

"No, I would never leave my best friend Dion behind"

"B...best?"

Ezreal after saying that looks away from me, "M…m…moving on we need to find a place to stay for the night. I'll go pick up the horse and drop off the cart. Do you think you could rent a room at the inn?"

"I think I can manage, it shouldn't be that hard"

"Great, I'll meet you at the inn once I'm done. Use this to pay them"

Ezreal hands me a small pouch with some gold in it. With that he mounts the cart and takes it off into the village. With that I'm left to myself. Since Ezreal forgot to tell me where the inn is I take this time to do some exploring of my own and take a more detailed look at the town. It shouldn't be that hard to find an inn…should it?

* * *

**Authors Notes**

About 200 words shorter then I wanted but I got what I wanted written. Sorry this one took a little longer, I got lazy about it, and used setting my twitter, tumblr and the facebook page as an excuse XP But it's up now so I hope you like it, I'll try to be faster about Chapter 5. Happy Reading :)


	6. Chapter 5 - Melodies we all hear

**Chapter 5 - Melodies we all hear**

Honesty, I should have known it would turn out like this. I've been searching for about thirty minutes now and I have nothing to show for it, although I should have expected this. As Ezreal had left me to this task it donned on me that I have no idea what an Inn looks like. From what Ezreal said I assumed it was a place where you can purchase temporary rooms, but as everyone in my village lived in their own homes and we had no visitors from down the mountain we had no need for such a service. As such I have been wondering around this village aimlessly with no results. I've thought about asking for directions, but everyone just looks so busy. As I wander the village a voice calls out, "Hey Kid, you look lost. Why not take a load off?" I look around to see a man sitting in front of a building holding some sort of long object with strings on it. The man himself has a large build, he wears baggy indigo clothing and large beads around his neck with a circular straw hat covering his face. However, the most notable feature of him is that each of his hands only has three fingers. What race is he? I've only run into humans so far, could this be my first encounter with another race? Although it might be rude to ask what race he is, I instead decide I'll ask Ezreal about it later. The first order of business is to figure out if he's talking to me so I ask him, "Excuse me sir but are you talking to me?"

"Well kid, are you lost?"

"Well, you have a point. I do seem to be the only lost person here, so you must be talking to me"

"That's where you're wrong kid, if you look more closely you'll see that you aren't the only one who's lost. Take a seat"

I do as the man instructs and take a seat in front of him. I still can't get a good look at his face, as hard as I try. Once I've seated myself he starts plucking the strings and as if magic they begin to produce beautiful sounds. Music. This is music, I've heard of this. In the Rakkor there's not much need for such a craft, as the applications to combat are nonexistent. To actually become skilled in this craft one would have to sacrifice all combat ability. As he plays his music he speaks to me, "Take a look around kid, tell me what you see" I do as he says and around me I see some men talking, and after that I see the area I can only assume is the market. In the market I see people handing back and forth money and goods. Past this I see a man riding a cart with large barrels in it. I relay all of this information to the man and he responds, "All of this is true, but you missed some key things." I look around and see nothing more then what I saw before and ask him, "What is it I'm missing? I can't see more then what I told you"

"Just to name a few, the bird in that tree. Isn't there something interesting about its colors?"

"There isn't a bird in that tr-"

As I look I am astounded to find not just a regular bird, but one with rainbow colored feathers. It's so beautiful why didn't I see if before? It's not oddly small, in fact now that he's pointed it out I feel silly for not noticing it in the first place. The bird is rather quite obvious.

"My next point, over there by the cart. There's a small boy pilfering the riders goods"

I look to the cart, and I don't see what he's referring to. Although after a short moment of careful examination I notice a boy sneaking up to the back of the cart. Once back there he pulls a knife out of his back pocket and attempts to cut open one of the sacks as the cart moves. I run over to the cart shouting towards the boy, "Hey! Stop him! Thief!" In response to my shouting some people notice the boy and attempt to grab him, but he's too quick for them. He dashes off and manages to lose us in between two houses. If I could fit in there I could have easily caught him, he wasn't very fast.

The man riding the cart is impressed by me noticing the thief and thanks me with an apple from one of his bags. Caught up in the moment I've forgotten all about the man with the straw hat. I rush back to where he was to find him still sitting there playing his music. I take my seat and ask him, "So why did no one notice those things, the bird and the kid stealing?"

"It's because most of these people are lost"

"Lost? How can they be lost? They all appear to know how to get around and what does that have to do with seeing things?"

"No Kid. You're thinking about it all wrong. They aren't literally lost, they're spiritually lost, and they don't know where their path is yet"

"Their path? What do you mean?"

"Everyone has a path, think of it like destiny, and because of this everyone is always constantly racking their brain over what their supposed to do next. Their all distracted, do you follow me? Since they are constantly looking forward trying to zone in of their goal, they all lose sight of what's around them. None of them are taking time to look around, rather than just forward"

"So, since you can see those things, does that mean you know what lies ahead?"

The man chuckles slightly as he finishes playing. He raises his hand and the bird from before lands on his finger, "No kid, I'm just as blind as the rest of you. I've just learned to stop and appreciate what's around me, before charging forward. If I don't…" He pauses a moment as he seems to be looking at the bird. He lifts his hand and the bird flies away, "I might just miss what's really important." Although I don't completely follow what he means by that, I can feel weight to his words. The kind of weigh only someone who's lived many years could carry. From this I feel there's more to this man than what meets the eye. He raises his head as I see his face come into view…or rather his mask. The man's face is completely covered by some sort of complex mask with what appears to be six eyes. I find myself rather disappointed with this, I really did want to see his face.

The man places his musical device in a case and slings it over his back. He stands up and addresses me, "So, if I remember before you said you're lost? Do you know where it is you're headed?" Oh, that's right. I was looking for an inn, "Umm, if you could help me I've been looking for the inn and I need to find it quickly. I'm supposed to meet a friend there." The man stares at me for a moment and asks, "You're looking for the inn?" I give him a prompt nod as he brings his hand to his chin, as if in thought. After a moment he says to me, "Alright kid, I'll help you. But, you have to do something for me"

"Well as long as it's something within my power I'll try. What is it?"

He points behind himself to the building he was sitting against, "Come inside the inn and sit with this old minstrel while he has a quick drink"

"Wait…that building there is…"

"The inn. Come on kid"

I feel so embarrassed, I swear I've passed this spot already I just never thought too look at this building. Examining the building I don't feel I was in error. The sign hanging outside it looks like a mug of ale, so anyone would think this is a tavern. While attempting to hide my embarrassment I follow the man into the inn.

The building is fairly simple, the inside looks just like a tavern save the wooden desk with a sleeping old man sitting at it. The wooden tables and chairs look worn and beaten, and they all seem out of place, much like the tavern back home. My thought is cut short as the man offers me a chair at the bar, "Come on kid, take a load off" I do as he says and sit next to him. I take a look around the room and the only people in here with us are the man running the bar, the old man at the desk, and three large men sitting near the front. The men at the back keep shooting us glances, I don't want to start any trouble so I avert my gaze. That's something I learned growing up on Targon, if you don't want to start trouble don't look at anyone, most of the time no one will pay you any mind. The man raises his hand, "Hey barkeep, could I get a mug of ale" The barkeep puts down what he's doing and pours the man a mug of ale, although as he does this I can see him giving the man an odd look, "So…what brings you this far north?" The barkeep asks the man this question with a sort of odd tension to his voice. The man gives a glace back at the men sitting behind us before answering, "I get the distinct feeling you aren't interested in why I'm here. Rather…you're more interested in when I'm leaving" The barkeep is silent as he averts his eyes from the man, "I thought so…you don't have to worry, once I'm done my drink, I'll pay and be on my way back to my travel"

The barkeep goes back to washing mugs, but he's positioned himself farther from us. The man takes his hat off, removes his scarf, and places his case against the bar next to him. Once he's removed his hat I can see that he has short grey hair, although I can see hints of black hair in it. As he reaches for his mask a hand is placed on his shoulder, I look back and the three men who were sitting in the corner are now standing behind us. The three of them are rather large men now that I see them from up close, the one in front with his hand on the man's shoulder is a little taller than the two men behind him. The one on the left has a bit of a smaller build than the other two, while the man on the right is stockier than the others and much shorter. They are all wearing normal clothing. The tallest one speaks, "Hey Old timer, why don't you step outside with us" These guys are obviously looking for a fight, but I can't take them and this is obviously too much for the old man. I have to stop them, "H…h…hey, he isn't causing any trouble just leave him be"

The tallest man scowls at me, "Oh. We should leave him alone? It's non-humans like him that should leave. They have no business being past the great barrier"

"But, if they aren't doing anything wrong why should they be mistreated? He even said he was going to leave after one drink"

"Look kid just back off this isn't your problem"

The man brings his hand towards me, but its journey is cut short as the old man grabs his wrist, "That's right, this isn't the kid's problem. So, how about _you_ back off before someone gets hurt" The man jerks his hand free of the old man's grip, "The only one who's going to get hurt is you old man, now get off that chair so we can teach you a lesson" The old man gives a heavy sigh as he stands from his chair, given his height he's about the same height as the tallest one; however, with someone to compare him to, the old man has a huge body size, "Old man you don't have to do this, let's just get out of here and-" The old man raises his hand to me, "Just give me a second kid. This'll be over quick. Hey barkeep hand me that broom, it looks like there's some cleaning to do" The barkeep seems hesitant at first before the leader speaks to him, "Give it to him barkeep, not that it will do him any good" The barkeep does as instructed and hands the old man the broom from behind the counter. He takes it in hand and examines it, "You really think that broom will do you any good? You should just back off and leave now old man, that way you can avoid getting hurt" The old man brings one of his feet on front of him as he holds the broom with two hands, "That's odd, I was about to say the same thing to you"

What happened after he spoke, was so quick I could hardly keep up. All three of them rushed him and began a relentless assault of swings and hits, but to my surprise the old man, with skill that could only be compared to that of a master, repelled every one of their blows and I mean all of them. Not a single one of them could land a hit on him, "Now, it's my turn" With those words the old man began an attack of his own. Once he had an opening he gave two swift strikes, one to the ankle of the skinnier man and the other to the side of the short man's head. He then flourished his broom and gave a precise strike to the larger man's throat. With these three attacks their assault had stopped. With a leap in the air the old man spun for one more strike, hitting them all, and finishing them off. With the largest man gasping for air his two companions grabbed him and fled the bar. As they left the bar I could hear one of them shout, "Y…y…you haven't seen the last of us" The old man lets out a hardy laugh as he shouts after them, "You better hope it's the last, next time I might not use a broom and just you imagine what this would be like if I had a REAL weapon"

The old man takes his seat at the bar and lets out a chuckle. He looks to the barkeep and asks, "It seems in the confusion I forgot to pay you" The old man reaches into his shirt and pulls out some coins. After the old man pays him the barkeep takes on a slightly more serious expression, "Please don't be too offended by them, and I know what they did was wrong, but…they're just scared. They feel that if too many non-humans come here then we'll attract Noxus' attention"

The old man takes off his mask. His face has a human shape to it, but his skin is purple. His face doesn't reflect the age I thought he did from seeing his hair. He looks young, but battered. He's face is adorned with scars, the most notable being a very large scar across his left eye. The pupil of his left eye is also greyed out. I've seen some older warriors on Targon with that, from what I've been told it means the eye is dead and they can no longer see from it. This blind old music player defeated three guys? Even if he's experienced and they're all amateurs it's three against one and he's half blind. This man must truly be a master. This is it! I need to get him to teach me. Someone of his skill MUST be smart enough to teach someone like me, "Don't sweat it barkeep, I could see their fear and I knew it wasn't for me and if anything it's been a while since I've had some fun like that"

The old man just sits there for a while drinking his drink. I want to ask him, but he's drinking now and that would be rude, but just sitting here isn't accomplishing anything, "Hey Kid" the old man abruptly calls out to me, "You've been fidgeting around for a while, what's on your mind?" I was that obvious eh? Alright this is my chance, "Well I was wondering if you would-" before I can even finish my sentence the old man speaks, "No. I know what you're going to ask kid and I'm not what you think I am" The old man finishes off his drink and the barkeep comes to collect the mug, "But I saw you fight those men you're amazing"

"I'm really not. Kid, what you're looking for isn't what I have. I'm not the serious warrior you think I am. I'm just a guy who can fight when he needs too. What you need is someone who can teach you how to fight and all I can teach you is music. So, unless you want to learn the lute or how to sing, I can't help you"

"I'm sorry"

The air is quiet between the two of us for a while, I feel a tension between us that I'm all too familiar with. It's all because I started demanding things without thinking about how he would feel. I need to do something to alleviate the tension, "So, how long have you been playing?" The old man looks to me and after a moment smiles, "I've been playing ever since I could hold an instrument" Alright that's good, "So who taught you?"

"My father taught me music, and my mother taught me the lute"

"That's nice"

"Alright, my turn for a question, you remember the little boy who stole that apple?"

"Yeah I remember, it's a shame I couldn't catch him. Although, I've never really been a fast runner"

"You're being too humble kid, you zoomed off when you chased that kid. You would have caught him too if it wasn't for him being so small"

"No, no old man I think you're confused. That kid was really slow, that's the only reason I could keep up"

"Kid, I'm telling you, you can run. Probably even faster than me"

"That can't be true. I'm sure if you had chased him too we could have caught him. Wait, why didn't you help chase the thief in the market…No I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"That's fine kid you're allowed to be curious"

"Alright then, so why didn't you?"

"That was part of your song kid, so I couldn't interrupt"

"My song?"

"Kid, we all have a song to play and only one song. However…there comes some points in life where some measures match the tune another is playing" The old man reaches into his shirt and pulls out a locket hanging from his neck and opens it, "At these times, in only a moment your whole world can change, from the music of just one person" He has sort of a nostalgic look as he gazes at the open locket, but I get a feeling of sadness coming from him. He closes the locket and looks over to me, "But, that's the thing kid. You've got to learn your song before you can really go anywhere. Everyone's instrument's tuned just a little different so, if you go around playing someone else's song then your melody will just clash with theirs. The trick to life kid is finding your beat, then playing to it"

"Did you have someone…I'm sorry I mean I'm just curious..."

"That's alright Kid"

"So, did you…have someone 'change your world'?"

"Once kid…and you can be sure I never knew she would, to be honest I disliked her for a while but…she grew on me"

"What ever happened to her…if you don't mind my asking?"

The old man takes a pause he holds his hand at his chest where the locket is, "I had to let her go…sometimes you have to know when to do that kid and that can be the hardest part, but the impact they had will stay with you forever…even if they weren't meant to"

"I'll remember this old man. Thank you"

"Thank you too kid"

The old man places his mask back on, grabs his hat and case, and dismounts his chair. As he walks out the door I remember something, "Hey old man, I never asked you your name" The old man stops at the door and stands still for a moment. He doesn't face me when he speaks, but with a calm tone he tells me, "It's not who they are that matters kid…it's the impact" With those words the old man leaves.

After remembering my original quest I go to the old man at the front desk to get a room. As it turns out inns aren't that complicated, I just told the man that my friend and I needed a room for the night, he asked for gold and I paid him with the money Ezreal gave me. I make my way up to the room to wait for Ezreal to get here, I made sure before going up that I told the man at the front Ezreal would be coming to join me later. After about two hours of waiting I decided to take a nap.

A lot has happened to me, hasn't it? It's only been about eight days since I left and I've already made a new friend, seen so many new sights, and explored a pyramid…I'm left hanging in thought about the pyramid. Ezreal says I jumped out of the pyramid, but I'm fine and I don't remember ever doing that. All I can recall is falling down that corridor then waking up outside in the rubble being pulled out by Ez. I strain my mind to think of exactly what happened. As I think of it I'm interrupted by a searing pain in my chest. I cry out in agony. What's going on?! What's happening to me?! I need to get a grip and check for the source of the pain.

As I pull up my shirt I'm left in shock by what I see. Imbedded in my chest is a shard of metal but, it's not stabbed into me, it appears like it's grown into me. I see vein like protrusions on my chest extending from its location. What is this? What's happening to me? The veins slowly stop extending from the metal shard and with them the pain leaves too. Where did this come from? This wasn't inside me before. The pyramid? I can feel my breath and pulse quickening. I'm scared. What's happening to me? What happened to me in that pyramid?

* * *

**Author Notes**

Sorry for the long wait, again I promise to try to be faster about this, but it's finally here. I hope my taking a long time is evened out by this being the longest chapter yet, it's 1100 words longer then "Chapter 3 - The Prodigal and the Artisan". I finally got a proof reader so the quality of grammar and spelling should go up. Also, shameless plug but, I started writing Ideas for a "Fiction" (a.k.a not fanfiction) story, watch my tumblr for previews and notes on that, I'd love to hear your thoughts. That aside be sure to drop me a review, I love to here what you guys think, and follow me on twitter for updates on my progress and to harass me to hurry. Until next chapter, Happy Reading :)


	7. Chapter 6 - Winding Progress

**Chapter 6 - Winding Progress**

I hear a knock on the door followed by the creak of the hinges as it opens slowly. A hunched over young boy tip toes his way in the door, turning quickly to face the door as he closes it just as slow as it was opened, "Ezreal?" As I call out his name he stiffens up straight. There's a pause of silence between the two of us before he responds, "Oh! Dion…I didn't expect you…to be…up." I felt an awkward tension in the air as Ezreal stared at me. He wasn't acting normal, something was off about him, but that's not important, I need to ask him about the shard in my chest, "Um" We both speak and immediately stop in anticipation of the other speaking. After a moment Ezreal breaks the silence of our stand still, "I'm sorry Dion, after I returned the cart he wanted to chat a bit so I did but, then I lost track of time and he invited me over for dinner and it just got out of hand. I'm so sorry to make you wait, I'm sure you're mad" I stand from the bed I've been sitting on and approach Ezreal. I place my hand on his shoulder as I speak to him, "It's alright Ez, but I really need your help with something"

I lift my shirt slowly as the fear of what to come starts to overwhelm me, although once my problem is revealed, Ezreal remains silent. I look to his face, but I can't tell what he's thinking. His expression is similar to the one he wore while he looked at hieroglyphics in the pyramid…the pyramid, "Does it hurt Dion?"

"It hurt a lot a while ago, but the pains completely gone now"

"Is this the first time it's caused you pain"

I feel a strange lingering feeling in the back of my mind as Ezreal asks me that, but I ignore it for the time being and tell him that I hadn't even noticed it until now. To that Ezreal takes a moment of thought to himself as I lower my shirt. After his brief thought he makes his way to his bed and unpacks some small tools as well as the translocation crystal, "So, what should I do Ezreal?" He looks back to me as if he had forgotten I was there, "Oh, just leave it be for now, we can have a professional look at it when we get to Piltover tomorrow" Just leave it be? He's got to be kidding, right? I verbalize my protest to Ezreal as this seems like it should be taken more seriously, however he only offers a short response, "Look, my dad always told me, if it doesn't hurt, and it isn't bleeding, then you'll make it to tomorrow" and with those words left to comfort me Ezreal begins his work with the translocation crystal.

Ezreal offers some idle chit-chat here and there, but nothing really hooks me. After about an hour of this Ezreal suggests I get some rest. I don't sleep well that night, I find myself just lying awake for a good portion of the night filled with thoughts of 'What could be wrong?' and 'How bad can it be?' Ezreal keeps quiet enough, but I only manage to get a few hours' sleep. I just want to know, what's wrong with me?

…

"Alright Dion are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be"

Ezreal asks me this like I could answer any differently. We had been waiting till just before noon to do this, Ezreal said it was to be sure someone would be waiting for us when we got there, but I feel it was mainly so Ezreal could get some sleep. I woke up fairly early, not that I slept very much, but Ezreal was just going to sleep.

With one hand on his artifact and the crystal in the other Ezreal was ready to leave. He had given me only one instruction to follow, "Don't take your hand off me" and with that we were ready to go. Ezreal raised the crystal above his head and without warning smashed the crystal on the ground. Within an instant the dust from the crystal swirled and enveloped it. In surprise to Ezreal doing this my hand lost contact with him for an instant.

As the dust enveloped us, I lost sight of Ezreal and after a moment I could no longer feel the ground at my feet. I felt like I was flying through the air, almost as if I was weightless. This feeling persisted for about thirty seconds before the dust cleared and I found myself surrounded by large buildings. It was incredible, the buildings where like mountains of metal. Large poles adorned with metal boxes filled with crystal laced the roads, people were everywhere walking the sides of the street, and it was breath taking.

While captivated with my surroundings I heard a cry from a passerby, "Watch out!" As I snap back from my trance I see a large metal cart like object bolting down the road towards me, I have no time to react as it screeches out, careening towards me. Although, before the behemoth hits me I feel someone tackle me to the side of the road, as the metal creature passes me by, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?" I lift my head to see a girl, who looks about my age, on top of me with a very concerned expression, "No, no I'm alright. Although it'd be nice if I could get up" When I say that the girls face goes beet red as she lifts herself off me apologizing.

Giving her a good look, she's actually kind cute…wait what am I saying. I can feel my face get hotter, "Do you need help up?" The girl extends her hand to me, I thank her and take her hand in mine. She has very soft and small hands, almost like a doll, I feel if I put any force behind my grip I might break her…ahhh, what am I getting all bothered for? After I stand and she sees that I'm alright everyone around us continues with their day, "Why were you just standing in the road like that?"

"I…I can't say I know why"

"Well…you don't have to worry. I can't say I understand what you're going through, but I will help in any way I can so we can avoid something like this, alright?"

"Umm, what?"

"Promise me you won't do that again, please"

She steps forward and takes my hands in hers staring powerfully into my eyes. I find myself confused and embarrassed by her sudden forwardness and as such I avert my eyes, although I do as she demands and promise, even though I'm not quite sure what I'm promising. After promising her she asks me how she can help and tells me she's 'at my disposal', then I remember…I need to find Ezreal. I tell her I need to find someone and in response she says her dad can help us, "He knows the police department so he can get us in touch with them to help find your friend"

"Alright, that sounds good, by the way…umm…I never asked you your name"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was rude of me not to tell you. My name is Orianna Reveck, pleased to meet you"

"Likewise, my name is Dion, son of…no…just Dion"

"Hmm, well 'just Dion', you have a very lovely name"

She gives me a very big smile as I thank her awkwardly, averting my eyes again. Why exactly is she so cute?

"Well then Dion, shall we go then?"

"Alright Orianna, just one thing"

"What is it Dion? You can tell me"

"Could we not hold hands?"

"I apologise Dion, but I cannot do that, I don't want you running off and having you do something reckless"

"Alright" I decide not to argue with her, given that fact that she's already going out of her way to help me I should just grin and bear it.

After some walking through the city we arrive at a house not quite as tall as the others, but long and with a large garden in front of it. As we approach the house several people dressed in nice clothing speak out to Orianna saying things like 'Good day Miss Reveck' or 'How do you do Miss Reveck', some of them stare at us whispering and giggling to themselves. I look over to Orianna to find her face as red as a tomato, "Are you alright Orianna?" She seems surprised and flustered by my question when she answers, "Oh, I'm alright. Let's get inside and find my father"

We enter the vast home, and the inside is just as magnificent as expected. The entrance greets you with a large white staircase accompanied with a red carpet running its length, on the ceiling a large fixture hangs bathing the room in light, and the walls are adorned with paintings all seemingly of old people all dressed quite casually, "Amazing" I find the word escape my mouth, as the only word I can find to describe what I'm seeing, "Do you like it? It was my great-grandfather, along with his father and son, who build this house"

A voice accompanied by a rhythmic thump from above, a man walking down the stairs, aided by a cane, "So, Orianna, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I look to Orianna and contrary to how she was a moment ago she seems oddly calm and collected, maybe it has something to do with this man? "Father, this is Dion…Just Dion. Dion, this is my father Corin Reveck"

"It's nice to meet you sir"

"The pleasure is mine boy, although, Orianna I have to say I'm surprized you're back so soon, didn't you say you were going to be out for a while?"

Orianna takes on a look like she's just remembered something important, "That's right! I was on my way to meet Ezreal, he was late coming home but he should be arriving now. I'm sorry Dion, but I have to go, if I'm late it'll make Ezreal upset" Orianna knows Ezreal? Wait, that means I made it, I'm in Piltover, "Wait, Orianna you have to take me with you?"

"What, why?"

"Because Ezreal is the one I'm looking for"

…

Once we arrive at what Orianna called 'Jayce's Worship' we enter through the front door. On the way there Orianna stopped by a vendor and picked up something, but refused to tell me what it was. As we walked the stairs of the building and came to Jayce's door we could hear a large amount of yelling, as we got close I could tell it was Ezreal's voice. I enter the door before Orianna to see what the commotion is all about, although I can only assume it's about me. Once I walk in the door I see Ezreal with tears down his face, standing before a tall older man. Ezreal notices me as I faintly hear him say, "Dion…" He then yells my name as he bolts across the room and leaps into the air embracing me, "Dion, you're safe! I thought you had died!" As he jumps me he feels oddly light.

I ask Ezreal if he feels alright, "Alright? Now that I know you're alright" I hear a cough from Orianna behind me. When Ezreal looks back and sees her he moves away from me and in an awkward tone asks Orianna why she's here. Orianna seeming a little confused, in a matter-of-fact sort of way says to Ezreal, "Weren't you the one who said and I quote 'You better be here to greet me when I get back'?"

"Oh, was that me?"

"Yeah, that was you and weren't you the same guy who had the audacity to promise to be back safe and show up a day late and worry everyone"

"That wasn't my fault that was….DION! Yeah, I had to mess with the translocation crystal to be able to take two people back"

"That's no excuse" Orianna, after getting upset with Ezreal is on the verge of tears now, but all the time she never raises her voice. She approaches Ezreal with upset in her eyes, and once she's in his face Ezreal cringes back. He looks like he's preparing to be struck. However, Orianna doesn't strike Ezreal, instead, she wraps her arms around him and bursts into tears, "You worried me so much. Don't ever do that again" Ezreal is a little awkward about it at first, but he returns the embrace and apologizes.

While the two of them reconciled the other man in the room approaches me, "So, you must be Dion. Ez gave me quite the hassle over your disappearance. I'm Jayce, and a friend of Ezreal's is a friend of mine" He extends his hand out and I take it in mine, he then leans in and whispers to me, "He also told me about your unique problem. I'd like to run some tests, if you don't mind. I will do them later however, because we have a party to get ready for" Jayce gestures to Ezreal, "Hey Ezreal, enough with the sappy stuff, we need to get you ready"

"Ready? What for?"

"We have a big dinner planned to celebrate the success of your first big job and of course your new friend will join us"

I find myself filled with an odd warm feeling in my chest, what is this? If I think about it, it feel similar to the feeling I get from Leona's smile or Sophia's kindness. Yes…I know this feeling…it's the feeling of family…of belonging. I feel a wet sensation on my face, Jayce gives me a concerned look, "Hey Dion, buddy, are you ok?"

"*Sniffle* Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I feel so happy…all of you are so nice to include me"

Ezreal steps forward, "Of course we'd include you Dion, we're your friends after all"

That's right…they're my friends…I give a light chuckle to myself. Leona wouldn't believe me if I told her this, I know Sophia would be happy to hear it. I've been missing them both…but…I think with people like this supporting me…I'm going to be alright.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Little quicker then normal, and to the guy that said "I love cameos" I found myself laughing after reading that, on account of the cameos in this chapter. I thought I'd add that coming up with the name for this chapter was hard, you don't know how hard it is to come up with a chapter name that doesn't start with the word "THE". So, after going through five chapter names I took the first one "The City of Progress" and combined it with one of Orianna's lines "Winding". I ended up with the title above. I'll try to keep the pace up and faster. Please leave a review, the feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. P.S you are all beautiful people, don't forget that ;)


	8. Chapter 7 - A Danger to everyone

**Chapter 7 - A Danger to everyone**

I can hardly breathe as the collar of my shirt coils around my neck. These cloths are tight and restricting, I honestly don't understand why. The man comes at my neck with a thin coloured noose, I back away in protest, "Are you trying to kill me?" I exclaim. The man with a confused expression answers me, "I'm sorry sir. This is a tie. Think of it like an accessory to compliment the outfit." I begrudgingly accept the 'tie' as the man places it around my neck only to add to the restriction already surrounding it.

Allow me to explain how I got into this situation. After we met up at Jayce's lab and had our moment together, everyone went separate ways to prepare for the party. Just before we left though Ezreal pointed out that he had no 'formal wear' in my size. Looking to Jayce he responded with the same thing, but that was when Orianna offered her own solution. She said that she could have her father's tailor simply make me some 'formal wear'.

Not knowing what the term meant I agreed and thus, here I am and I must say I regret agreeing to this. These cloths are uncomfortable and the collar as I said fits way too specifically around my neck. Once the man is finished dressing my tie the door opens up. Corin Reveck, Orianna's dad, enters the room, "You look splendid Dion, but that look on your face says otherwise" Am I really that easy to read? Anyway, I look to Mr. Reveck and notice he's not wearing anything different, "Mr. Reveck, is that your formal wear?"

"Unfortunately I have some things to attend to. That just means you'll have to have extra fun to make up for my absence"

"I'll try to sir"

"Come Dion, Orianna will be another moment. We can talk in the living room while you wait"

We exit the room as he leads me to the living room. I'm able to follow closely behind as he hobbles forward on his cane. He gestures me to a long ornate seat, seemingly designed for several people to sit on. He then takes a seat in a much grander chair, designed for one, and places his cane at his side leaning it on his seat.

Mr. Reveck is a relatively young man, especially for being a father to a girl about my age. From his assumed age I feel it's a little odd for him to be walking with a cane, and it doesn't appear to be a battle injury. I try to hold myself from staring at it as Mr. Reveck talks to me.

"So, Dion, tell me about yourself. How old are you? Where do you come from? What business do you have in Piltover?"

Mr. Reveck shows a level of enthusiasm that I find a little odd. He seems genuinely interested and excited as I answer his questions. I find this conversation a little awkward and I myself feel a little tense, so I keep my answers short and simple. I tell him I'm fourteen and I come from mount Targon. I say that I've come to Piltover to search for 'experience' as Ezreal said I can find it here. Once I've answered his questions he seems more interested in my home then my journey.

"Fourteen? No younger than my girl and already out in the world on your own, and you said you came from mount Targon? Oh, the wonder I've heard about that place. A more honorable people then the Freljordian Barbarians, but still a tough lot none the less. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Targon also home to the Solari group? What do you know of them Dion?"

"The Solari? Well, I don't know much besides what my father and the other villagers told me. My father only ever referred to them as 'good warriors with odd minds'. He said it was because they were all 'crazy sun worshipers' but regardless of that all of the Rakkor seem to have a great respect of them, and most villagers refer to them as 'Some of the greatest warriors on the mountain'."

Mr. Reveck lets out a hardy laugh when I finish my explanation, "I suppose calling them 'crazy sun worshippers' isn't very far from the truth" He explained to me that the Solari don't just worship the Sun, but they reviver its power. The Solari believe the sun is more than just a light in the sky, but an actual being watching over the land.

"You see Dion, the Solari have a legend they believe in, care to hear it?"

"Sure. I've never felt a need to get involved with them, but I can't say I wasn't interested in what they're about."

"Well, the legend goes as such: Long ago the world was plagued by darkness, and unending night covered the land. Evil creatures, guided by a dark king, laid waste to all in their path. However, one day a group of warriors came together to fight back against the dark king and stop his evil rule. After much battle and hardship the men made it to the dark king. It was at this point that their leader, Solarus, challenged the king to a duel, but his victory was not to pass. The dark king had fatally wounded Solarus and just as he was about to finish the job. Solarus prayed to the gods to help him in his hour of need"

"What happened then Mr. Reveck?"

"The Go-

Just as Mr. Reveck was about to continue his story the door to the living room opened. Orianna enters dressed in a…battle skirt? Orianna is wearing a light green skirt which appears to be all one article of clothing with the top of her cloths, although it's a little longer than the skirts the Rakkor wear and it seems to be made of cloth rather than leather, which is a little impractical, "It looks like my story will have to wait Dion" Mr. Reveck says to me. I stand from my chair and walk over to Orianna, while she waits for me at the door, "Hey Orianna. I'm just curious, but why are you wearing a one piece battle skirt?" Once I ask Orianna that, Mr. Reveck starts laughing from his chair. Did I say something weird? I feel that was a reasonable question.

Mr. Reveck stands from his seat and walks to the door. Orianna and I step out of the way. As he passes he stops next to me a smiles at me, "For future reference, when it's not made of leather and its colourful…it's called a dress" I can feel the overwhelming rush of embarrassment flow over my face after Mr. Reveck tells me my mistake. Orianna lets out a giggle towards my embarrassment, "Alright Dion, lets head out"

…

We arrive at the party, and I have to say it is a massive affair. According to Orianna the party was being held at the city hall, a building of grand scale where their "leaders" do their work and manage the city. I took a moment to myself, upon entering the room for the party, to take in the surroundings. It was all very overwhelming. There was lights hanging from the ceiling and people everywhere. I could also hear the sound of music flow through the air, although I'd have to say the old man's music was better, "Dion, you see that stage over there?" Orianna points to the other end of the room. I see a section of floor that's higher than the rest, "Once everyone arrives, the Prime Minister, the head of Piltover, is going to congratulate Ezreal on his expedition and discovery" I find myself being lost in thought staring at the stage. Only ten years old and he's getting so much recognition, it's amazing.

_"What did he really even do?"_

Well he explored an ancient temple and discovered an artifact. Well…explored isn't really the right word. He mostly just walked in picked up the amulet then left, anyone could have done that. If it wasn't for the floor giving out even I could have done that. Why is he even getting recognition for something so simple? Ezreal doesn't deserve such a large scale event for the small thing he did.

_"Yet, you receive nothing, while he gains all the glory?"_

Yeah, maybe a hand shake and a 'good job' then call it a day, but an entire party with their cities leader addressing him? That's a bit of over kill.

_"It was just walking around a ruin. Isn't he getting ahead of himself?"_

A child could do that! Someone should put that little brat in his place. Damn kid needs to learn that the real world won't hold his hand for such pathetic accomplishment-…wait…what am I saying? I feel the shard in my chest get a little warm after I catch myself from thinking something I might regret, "Are you alright Dion? You look pale" I look over and see Orianna's concerned face staring up at me, "Yeah, I'm alright it's just…umm, it's little hot in here is all"

_"That's very rude to lie Dion"_

"I'm not lying Orianna, I'm fine" Why would Orianna think I'm lying?

"I'm sorry Dion you just looked a little stressed to me"

"If I said I'm fine then it means I'm FINE!"

Orianna flinches back at my words. Without realizing it I've yelled at her. I know I need to apologize but I find the words stuck in my throat. Orianna with a very cautious tone speaks, "Why…why don't we sit down?" I follow Orianna to our seats all the while unable to look at her. The silence and awkward tension between us continues for a while. I should apologise, now that I've calmed down a bit I should take this chance, "Look Orianna, I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry" Orianna turns to me, a bit of nervousness still in her voice, "It's alright Dion, you just scared me a bit. I shouldn't have bothered you"

_"Although the apology is a little late"_

"Orianna I said I was sorry isn't that enough?" My voice raises again. How can Orianna be so mean? I said I was sorry what does she want from me. Orianna looks confused, "Dion you need to calm down your causing a scene"

"Calm down? Not until you explain why you've been coming at me so crudely! I said I was fine then you called me a liar and then when I apologise you go and complain about it!"

"Dion what do you mean? I haven't done any of this. Please you're scaring me"

"Now you're lying. You're the other person here talking to me how could it have not been you!"

I see tears start to form in Orianna's eyes. Now she's trying to cry her way out of this? I feel someone grab my right shoulder from behind, a voice joins it, "Hey buddy how about you leave the girl alone and come with us" In that instance I feel something well up inside me from deep inside my chest. I take my right arm and swing it back to push the guy off me. As I swing my arm back the world seems to slow down. Once my arm connects I see the man bend and I can feel something break against my hand. The man is propelled into a group of people, several who fall over, as I shout, "Keep your hands off of me filth!"

A chilling silence falls upon the hall. After a brief period the man begins to scream in agony. I can hear the people's voices but I can't make any of it out. I look down to my hand is disbelief. I hurt that man…but…how? I'm too weak to do that. I couldn't have possibly hurt him that bad. He had to have been hurt already…yeah, that's got to be it. I…I need to help. Before I can walk over I feel something grab my arms from behind. When I try and pull away there's a lot of resistance. A man stands in front of me, "We're going to take you down to the station son"

"Station? What does that mean? What's this about?"

"Well for starters you assaulted that man"

"No, you're got it all wrong he was already hurt I just pushed him off me. I'm not nearly strong enough to hurt someone that bad"

"That can't be true seeing as you're broken quite a few of that man's bones"

No…no what he's saying doesn't make any sense. Me break a man's bones? That's impossible. I need to get out of here and find Ezreal I'm sure he can help me.

"EZREAL! HEY!" I try to yell for his help, but it seems useless with all the commotion going on. As I tug and pull at what's holding me I can hear a metallic creaking sound coming from it. After a moment longer I hear the snapping of metal and my arms are free.

With my freedom I make a dash for the stage as Ezreal should be there. I can hear the man behind me chasing me. As I push past another person I see Ezreal, but before I have time to speak he places a hand on my chest and says to me, "Brace yourself" and before I have any time to react I find myself outside in an area with some trees and rock pathways with Ezreal still in front of me. I look to Ezreal confused, "Where are we?" Ezreal shakes his head at me, "Not happening Dion, right now you don't get to ask questions because man do I have a lot of those for you! First off I thought you said you were weak how did you hurt that guy so bad?"

"I didn't I swear"

_"We both know that's a lie"_

"I'M NOT LYING EZREAL!"

"Dion, Dion, chill I didn't say you were lying"

"I just heard you"

Ezreal pauses a second before responding to me, "Did you…_see_ me say it?"

"Did I see you? Of course I did you're standing right in front of m-…"

Wait a minute…did Ezreal's mouth move at all when I heard that? Come to think of it…why would Ezreal say I'm lying? "If you didn't say it then who did?"

Ezreal starts pacing, "See this is exactly why I told Jayce we should do tests right away and not wait for some lame party"

"Ezreal what are you talking about?"

"Look, don't freak out because I'm just guessing this from what I've seen but I think that shard has changed your body. I think it's the reason you hurt that guy so bad and why you're hearing voices"

"You mean there's something alive inside me? How do we get it out?"

"Well going off of that assumption there's nothing our tech can do, but I do know someplace that can"

"Where? Tell me! If this thing inside me is why I hurt that man then I want it gone"

"Alright, you're going to have to trust me"

"I trust you Ezreal"

"First we're going to have to hide you out until morning"

"Where can we do that?"

"Just leave that to me and stick close" Ezreal lowers his goggles and slips into an ally way. When I follow him down I see him pull a well hidden lever on the wall as a section of the ground shifts revealing a ladder leading under the city, "Welcome to play personal playground" with those words and a smile Ezreal jumps down the passageway.

* * *

**Author Notes**

So it has been quite a while since I last did this. First off I want to apologize for disappearing for a while. But after much struggle Chapter 7 is here. I know I've said this every time but I will try to keep updating consistent now. That way I won't vanish for a year again for 40% laziness and 60% other. I ended up rewriting this chapter a couple times and every time the key points were the same, but in this version to get the end where I wanted it to in the final version the end was very very different. Hope you enjoy and as always I love to hear your thoughts on how it was written or what's happening. P.S I did a few small edits to Chapters 3-6, nothing story changing just improving some quality stuff. However for those that haven't read it I rewrote the prologue quite a while ago, it's not longer and has some more detail, but it still has the "What's going on?" feel that I was going for.


End file.
